Desperation Day
by jenmc
Summary: A Valentine's Day one-shot, set during How Could I Forget? Molly and Captain James' first Valentine's Day together. Don't read if you don't do smut!


_**Hello! This is just a little Valentine's Day one-shot that popped into my head a couple of days ago. It's set in How Could I Forget You? land, somewhere between the final chapter and the epilogue. Don't read if you don't do smutty! Hope you enjoy!**_

The alarm clock buzzed furiously on the nightstand as Molly attempted to hide under her pillow, blocking out the loud noise. She was so warm and cosy under the duvet that she couldn't quite bring herself to move. She felt Charles' warm body lean over hers, crushing her under his weight. He switched the noisy invader off, cursing under his breath as he fumbled with the dial.

He settled back down beside her, the glorious sound of silence in the room filling her tired body with relief. She started to drift back off to sleep, snuggled in his hold, their naked bodies tangled together, before it registered somewhere inside of her sleepy haze that she had set the alarm for a reason. She battled to remember that reason, as he tightened his hold on her. The warmth of his embrace was lulling her back to sleep, and she began to relax more and more. That was, until she felt him stirring beside her, delivering kisses to her neck as she tried her best to ignore him. There was something else she couldn't ignore that was currently pressing into her side with great persistence.

"I'm sleeping" she grumbled, face still half-buried under the pillow."

"That's fine. You carry on sleeping. Leave me to my own devices" he grinned as he continued. Despite herself, she moaned with pleasure as he located the sensitive spot just behind her ear with his mouth. "Happy Valentine's Day" he murmured in her ear.

She wouldn't have had a clue of the significance of the date until he mentioned it, and she suddenly chuckled with amusement as she turned towards him, propping her head up with her elbow to look at him curiously. "You don't go for all that Valentine's bollocks do you?"

He had moved his attentions with his kisses to her collarbone and shoulders, but raised his eyes regardless. He met her curious gaze. "What bollocks?" he mumbled as he tried to continue, while talking at the same time.

"Hearts and flowers, and all that shit." She watched his face fall. "Oh god, you do, don't you?"

He had suddenly stopped with the kissing, and edged his way towards her, also propping his head up with his hand, elbow resting on the bed. "What's wrong with me wanting to spoil my girlfriend on Valentine's Day?" he enquired, trying not to panic too much. He had always been one to make a fuss on February 14th.

She backtracked quickly, noting the look of discomfort on his face. "There's nothing wrong with spoiling me. I've just never really had a fuss made of me before. Just an excuse for all them card companies to make a fortune, ain't it."

He tried to change the subject, now seriously concerned about his plans for today. "Well aren't you a little ray of sunshine this morning. Thought I'd done enough to cheer you up last night."

"Oh you did, Trust me! The thought of getting out this cosy bed and going to barracks ain't exactly cheering me up though." She winced as she realised that this was another thing she hadn't shared.

He frowned "Barracks?" You only got back last night, I thought you were on a pass all weekend?"

"So did I. That was before Kinders got on his high horse about us all being out of condition. I've got a day of hell ahead of me." she grumbled.

_Shit_. "If I'd known that, I wouldn't have given you all that exercise last night" he smirked, the memories of their evening replaying in his head.

"Then I'd have been in an even worse mood with Kinders. Last night was…"

"Mind-blowing? Sensational? Best night of your life?" he supplied hopefully.

"It was alright, I suppose", she ventured in her most innocent tone.

He took the bait with gusto. "Alright? Al-bloody-right? Charming! Not only are you leaving me on my own on Valentine's Day, but you're attacking my talents in the bedroom?"

She giggled "You didn't really wait till we got to the bedroom though, did you?" she licked her lips as she remembered him virtually pouncing on her as soon as she got through the door the previous evening.

"What do you expect? I hadn't seen you for a fortnight!" he moved so that he was practically on top of her, resting his free hand on her waist, tracing the soft skin with his fingers. "You don't _actually _need to go today, do you?"

She sighed contentedly as his hand wandered. "Yeah I do. Kinders'll have me up on a charge if I blow it off." She tried her very hardest to resist his advances as he lazily traced circles on her abdomen, moving lower and lower with the lightest touch of his fingers.

"Leave Kinders to me" he suggested as he continued to tease her.

"No Charles. This is why you're not my boss any more. You'd have me skipping exercises to skive with you every day."

"Oh, I have _no _intention of skiving. I've got a full session of activities planned for you today. He'll have no reason to question your fitness levels." He gave her his very best, flirtatious look, and she bit back a laugh at his persistence.

"I bloody bet you have an' all. I'm sorry. I do need to go though." She tried not to let herself be affected by the puppy dog eyes in front of her.

"Fine." He stopped his ministrations with his hands and lay on his back, raising his arms so that they rested behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

"You sulking?"

"Nope. Why would I be sulking?" He continued to stare at the ceiling.

"You are sulking! Just as well I've got ten minutes to cheer you up before I really need to get out this bed" She manoeuvred him closer to her before positioning her legs at his waist and climbing on top of him to straddle his body.

"Well, maybe I need more than ten minutes" he reasoned in his most childish voice.

"Not for this you don't" she smirked, as she dispensed soft kisses across his chest, and moved further down his body, her head disappearing under the covers as his rolled back with a moan.

::::::::::::

Molly had been true to her word, and ten minutes later, she had left him a very happy man indeed. He lay in bed as she went to shower and dress in their en suite bathroom. He was now genuinely concerned about what he had planned for later. If Molly really wasn't a fan of Valentine's Day, then she might not appreciate his efforts.

A thought occurred to him suddenly, and he picked up his mobile from the nightstand, scrolling until he reached the intended name. It rang for a couple of seconds before the call was answered.

"Charles? Shouldn't you be busy giving Dawes the full service?"

Charles frowned, knowing exactly what he wanted to be doing right now. His first choice wasn't to be on the phone to Chris. "Change of plans", he muttered.

"Ouch"

"Never mind. What are you up to today?"

"What am I up to today?" He asked incredulously. "Charles, it's Valentine's Day"

"Yes, I'm aware of that, thanks."

"Also known as Desperation Day..." Chris continued.

"What?"

"Desperation Day. Keep up. Plan A is to work on Cheryl from the admin office at Barracks. She got dumped a couple of weeks ago, and I've been teeing her up ever since. My plan is to get her alone in the office and show her just how much fun you can really have in a swivel chair." Charles could practically hear the excitement radiating from his friend down the phone.

"Truly professional, Captain." He smirked at the sheer cheek of his friend.

Chris ignored the comment. "And if _that _goes tits up, Plan B will take me to the busiest bar I can find, where I'll locate the hottest, most depressed and unhappily single woman in the place. I'll then cheer her up about her single status on Valentines day in a way that only I can - with a quality shag!" He paused before his excited exclamation. "It's like bloody Christmas!"

"Jesus. You are a truly despicable human being."

"Well, we can't all be wonderful like you I'm afraid Charles. Anyway, what romantic bollocks have you got cooked up for Dawes?"

He sighed, reminded of the conversation they'd just had. "You're just as bad as her. It's not bollocks, it's called romance"

"Yes, I seem to remember you saying that the year you first met Rebecca. What did you buy her again? Oh yes, a shitting ridiculous, life sized, teddy bear." Charles looked down sheepishly at the mere mention of it, glad his friend wasn't there to see his cheeks turn pink. "You, mate, are an absolute sucker for all of that love infested bullshit. So what have you done this time?"

"Well, that's what I'm a little worried about..."

::::::::::

Twelve long and soul destroying hours later, Molly tripped as she climbed up the last set of stairs that led to their flat, sighing as she came to sit on the last step. She needed a minute to collect herself before she went in. She could already feel the tears prickling the back of her eyes, and she knew she had to find some sort of grounding. Kinders had pushed them to the very edge with physical challenge after challenge today. She was caked in mud, exhausted and absolutely aching.

"What a shitty, shitty day" she murmured to herself despondently as she sat on the top stair with her head in her hands. She had hoped that after two long weeks away from Charles, they might have had an opportunity to spend some quality time together. Her annoyance at lack of time with him at least replaced the tears of tiredness that had threatened to fall, and she forced herself to stand.

As she stuck the key in the door, she realised how very quiet it was inside. The door opened to pitch black darkness, and she wondered where on earth he was. She continued to curse as she stumbled around the hall trying to find the small lamp they had on the table. She crashed into the table and banged her side.

Tears started to fall yet again. "Shit, shit, shit!" she cursed, as she winced with pain. This was just perfect. He must have got fed up waiting and gone out without her. She was hoping they could have had a lazy night in together to make up for her ridiculously bad day at Barracks.

As she finally made her way to the kitchen, she flicked the light switch on the wall. The room filled with dim light, causing her to wince for a second as she re-adjusted her vision from the pitch black. She gasped as she noticed the table fully laid with two plates, a candle flickering in the middle, and a bottle of champagne sitting in an ice bucket to the side.

A fresh glass had been poured from the bottle, and it sat with a note beside it.

"_Gone for a bath_" it said, in his neat handwriting. She grinned, and grabbed the full glass before she made her way towards their room so that she could bypass it on her way to the bathroom. As she entered the room, she noticed the haphazard scatters of rose petals that decorated the floor and led to their bed. Her dressing gown and slippers were laid out on the bed for her, together with another note.

"_Come and join me!_"

She could feel the tiredness which had been draining her begin to lift as she got rid of her mucky uniform and replaced it with the soft towelling dressing gown, tying it loosely round her waist. She tied her hair up in a bun, and moved to the bathroom next door, holding her breath in barely disguised anticipation. She stood at the doorway, glass in hand, enthralled by the sight in front of her.

The room was decorated with scattered candles, and the bath was full to the brim with bubbles. In the bath was the most gorgeous sight. She still had to pinch herself with disbelief when she laid eyes on him. His eyes were closed as he lay back, submerged in the bubbles; two strong arms curled round the outside of the tub, the only bit of flesh she could admire beyond his face. She felt herself grin like the cat who had the cream. _Maybe she could get used to this Valentine's bollocks after all. _

"Hope you've not been waiting for me for long. You'll be like a prune" she giggled as he opened his eyes.

"Alright cheeky? Waited till I heard your key in the door before I got in."

"Mmm. You're smarter than you look." She took a sip of her champagne as she continued to admire the view.

"Are you going to make smart arse remarks all night, or are you going to get in this bloody bath?"

She moved closer to him, leaning down so that she could kiss him on the lips. He pulled her towards him, kissing her hungrily as he undid the tie on her dressing gown. It gaped open, and she shrugged it off before slipping into the bath in front of him.

She rested into his arms as she adjusted to the temperature of the water, sighing blissfully as it soothed her aching muscles.

"How did you know this was exactly what I needed?" she murmured, her eyes closing as she sunk even closer into his arms. He brought his hands to her neck as he massaged the tense muscles, loosening the knots that had gathered there over the course of the last few weeks.

"Lucky guess. I didn't think Kinders would be going easy on you from what you said."

She was in absolute heaven, his hands working miracles on her tense body as he continued. "Mmmmmm. Can't talk any more. Keep doing that."

His hands stopped and she moaned with disquiet as he pulled her back towards his, her back flush on his toned chest. His hands had moved forwards, and he kneaded her breasts, slowly and carefully under the water as she arched her back towards him.

"Charles…" she managed to whisper as he continued.

"What?" he whispered back to her.

"Maybe I do like Valentine's Day after all."

He chuckled triumphantly as he continued his work. She wasn't sure what was turning her on more, his hands on her chest, or the feel of his solid body behind her. The warm bath was making her dozy, and every movement he made resulted in little sighs of contentment from her mouth. _This was heaven._

He took his time, but his hands moved further and further down, until she was panting for more. It was sheer torture, waiting for him to arrive at his destination, but she persisted with the wait, knowing just how good it would be when he got there.

Eventually, her patience was rewarded when his hands wound their way further, resting on her hips, then her lower abdomen, then even lower towards her pubic bone. Finally, her pulse quickened, and her breaths begin to increase in frequency as his fingers found the soft pink skin between her thighs, rubbing very gently, taking care to tease her as best as he could.

"You're so wet" he growled in her ear as he continued.

"I'm in the bath, what do you expect?" she countered, biting her lip as he used the pads of his thumbs to find the exact spot she needed pressure applied to. She felt a volt of pleasure run through her as he circled the finger with exactly the right rhythm, increasing the tempo and pace, bit by bit.

She cried out with need as he increased the frequency yet again, inserting one, then two fingers inside of her with his other hand, all the while maintaining the steady even pressure he had been applying to her clitoris. The water in the bath rippled around them, threatening to overflow from the tub as she groaned and opened her legs wider for him.

"Let go" he whispered in her ear gently. "Come for me."

His words in her ear set her senses on overdrive and tipped her over the edge. She called out his name in a moan, two times, then a third, as he continued to time the thrust of his fingers carefully, feeling her walls contract around them. Her arms flew back, grabbing the wet curls at the nape of his neck for grounding, as she ground her backside against him, legs shaking as her orgasm continued at full force.

They continued in the same manner for minutes afterwards, tiny twitches of pleasure still resonating from her as she lay surrounded by him. Some more time passed, and before he knew it, he could hear tiny little snores coming from in front of him.

He tried his very hardest not to laugh and wake her, as he peered round in front of him. Her mouth was partially open, cheeks rosy from exertion, and loose curls which had escaped from her bun fell around her face, the ends of them soaked with droplets of water from the bath.

He would let her sleep for a little longer before he moved them into their room. He held her in his arms, realising that it was probably a very good idea to listen to Chris' advice and get rid of the idea to take her out to a restaurant. Staying in was a much better idea.

He sighed happily, realising that lady luck was, once again, smiling down on him.

_**AN - Just a short one that popped into my head - hope you enjoyed. Happy Valentine's weekend! xxx**_


End file.
